


Unseen

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending, aggressive shrugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Izaya watches humanity from the sidelines, which is where he belongs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixietails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixietails/gifts).



From the sidelines, the world certainly was a different place.

 

There was no crime, no sadness, and no joy. All feelings and fears were replaced by a sense of wonder, and the trials of others became nothing more than free entertainment. It was easy to predict their actions, along with the consequences that followed, and nothing could ever quite compare to that.

 

Of course, things weren’t always as perfect as they could be. From the thick of things, there was always one who broke the fourth wall and saw Izaya’s loving gaze. Like a dog staring into the empty corner of a room, Heiwajima Shizuo was nothing more than a beast who saw more than humans should. 

 

He was such a monster.

 

To think that one man could be so easily offended by such a love, even though it wasn’t directed at him! It was ludicrous, and abhorrent. How could he, a wolf dressed as a human, judge Izaya? It was true that Izaya’s love was anything but pure, but it was unrelenting and unconditional. There was nothing wrong with loving all of humanity, in fact, Izaya should be lauded for it!

 

He might not be a God, but he could certainly love like one. Religions had risen and fallen for less, and yet, Izaya’s love remained unrequited. Perhaps that would be fine (after all, his love wasn’t dependant on such petty things, and he’d never minded going unnoticed), but to see  _ that monster  _ receive the adoration that  _ rightfully  _ belonged to Izaya-

 

Disgusting.

 

Truly disgusting.

 

Humans could be weak-minded and easily led, and thus, they could be easily forgiven. But to see  _ that monster  _ flaunt the affection he received?

 

It made Izaya’s stomach churn and his nerves turn to ice. Each hair on his neck rose, and he only barely stopped himself from balling his hands into fists.

 

It wasn’t right, it wasn’t  _ normal,  _ it wasn’t fair! It would be the undoing of each human unfortunate enough to  _ waste  _ their affections on Shizuo. Eventually, or even sooner than that, Shizuo would snap like the monster he was and destroy all those in his path. That outcome could be desirable, but given the beast’s penchant for attracting sympathy even after showing his true colours, the suffering of those humans in the path of his rampage would be for nought.

 

The only way that humanity could be safe would be for Izaya to put Shizuo down. 

 

Izaya thought these things as he watched Shizuo listen to a blonde foreigner chatting to him. He was seated on a park bench, the woman sitting beside him, and Tom standing and smoking in front of him. From across the park, two sisters- far more familiar than what was comfortable- dragged a girl far smaller than she should be at her age toward the small group. In another corner, a van parked before letting out its passengers, who quickly spotted Shizuo’s mop of blond hair and walked toward it.

 

Disgusting.  _ Disgusting. _

 

How could anyone want to seek Shizuo out? How could anyone stand to be in his presence, or on the receiving end of that pleasant twist of lips? Wouldn’t it be unbearable to see Shizuo with his guard down, or to watch his ears pinken whenever he felt flattered? To feel the careful touch of his hand on their head, or the knowledge that Shizuo didn’t want to harm them?

 

Wasn’t that sickening? How could they stand it?

 

From across the park, Izaya watched as Shizuo’s head turned away from the small group that had gathered around him. Izaya didn’t bother to hide himself, as he knew all too well that Shizuo would still notice his presence, but he didn’t react in any physical way either. There was no need for Shizuo to know just how sick Izaya’s stomach felt, or how flighty. 

 

For a long moment, the pair simply stared at one another, unblinking and unaware of any others surrounding them. Shizuo was the first to break away, returning his attention to Vorona as a strange expression twisted his face.

 

Never one to waste an opportunity, Izaya dragged himself away from the park, but couldn’t get that expression out of his mind. Was it pain, or sadness? Or was it regret, for throwing Izaya away so easily? No, that would be ridiculous. It was probably something closer to happiness, for finally ridding himself of Izaya forever.

 

With a strange laugh, Izaya’s breathing faltered, and he sped his walk until he was sprinting down the thin streets. His laugh grew louder and more manic until he realised that he was the only one hearing it. It was strangely fitting, given that no one else could ever understand the hilarity of the situation. To be abandoned by a monster, to be so unworthy of love- even the love of a lesser creature!

 

It was hilarious, just like falling in  _ something  _ with a monster had been hilarious, and how believing Shizuo felt the same had been hilarious.

 

It was hysterical, really, that Izaya had believed him! Izaya, the man who could sense a lie even easier than he could breathe.

 

Ah, but it only made sense. Izaya belonged on the sidelines, and the beast belonged in the ground. If nothing else, the break up only restored things to their natural order.

 

Izaya would go unnoticed, and he’d protect his humans. 

 

Everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly kay go fuck urself for making me feel things with ur story


End file.
